Another Down
by Asha Carcella
Summary: The Team is having another fun filled day when they get the horrible news that Robin's only uncle passed away. Supportive Team, One-shot, lots of angst.


Hey everyone, so this is dedicated to my cousin and grandfather that recently passed away…

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ

0101

"M'gann, what are these so called 'soft peeks'?" Kaldur asked as he reread the recipe again, trying to make sense of what a soft peek would look like when whisking a batter.

"Well, I don't really know, I usually just stir it," M'gann admitted with a light blush.

"So wait, when does the flour go in?" Wally asked the Martian.

"Wasn't it already supposed to go in?" Artemis questioned as she stood next to Kaldur, peeking over his shoulder trying to get a better look at the recipe that sat on the kitchen counter.

"But what about the eggs?" Connor held up the three eggs that he had been trying to balance in his hands.

"Uhhh, I think we were supposed to mix the eggs with the flour," M'gann said as she too, joined Artemis and Kaldur with rereading the recipe. She placed the wooden spoon down and read the recipe for the cake they were all trying to bake together. It had been her idea to recruit the rest of the Team to bake something together, but it wasn't actually going as planned.

"So when does the sugar go in?" Zatanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

No one answered her, it just made them read the recipe more carefully as Wally and Connor sighed, both of them leaning against the kitchen counter. Connor was staring off into the distance and Wally was trying to lick the wooden spoon without M'gann realising.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann suddenly exclaimed as she gently hit her head," Flour, eggs, sugar and cocoa powder, not cocoa powder, milk and flour! Kaldur, I think you should throw that away," the Martian said as she readied another bowl for their new mixture.

Artemis stifled a groan that Zatanna openly laughed at while Wally let loose a wild groan, "Come on sweet cheeks! This is our third try with this thing, and we keep on messing up!" Wally complained, "and plus, it's not fair that Robin gets out of this."

"Stop whining Kid Mouth, Batman said that Robin had some reports to finish before he joins us," Zatanna replied as she helped M'gann get out the needed ingredients again.

Wally huffed in good nature, "Or maybe he's just being a Bat, wanting to stay in his dark room the whole day," he suggested.

Everyone cracked a smile at that one, they could totally picture Robin and Batman being huddled in their rooms during the day, like two nocturnal creatures.

The shattering of glass broke everyone from their fun filled thoughts as they turned to M'gann who had dropped the glass bowl. She had one hand to her head, her eyes were closed and she was using one of the counters to steady herself.

"M'gann," Connor called out he rushed to her side stepping on the broken glass.

"Anger," the Martian girl whispered looking up from the floor to meet her boyfriend's gaze with her own teary eyes, "the anger…it's so powerful."

All eyes turned to Connor, who seemingly got offended at the action. He raised his hands and said, "I'm not angry! I swear."

M'gann let out a breathy gasp as her eyes flickered to her team mates, "I-It's Robin, he's angry…" she whispered again.

She scrunched up her eyes once more, "Wait, now he's…he's sad," M'gann said, her voice raspy.

"Let's check out what's happening then," Artemis suggested, getting slightly fidgety. Kaldur nodded his approval as he led the way down the hall, everyone else following with Connor helping M'gann who was taken aback by the sheer force of Robin's emotions.

"Robin?" Wally asked as he lightly knocked on the metallic door. Upon receiving no answer, he turned around and cast a look towards the rest of the Team who shrugged back at him. Gingerly, Wally pressed his ear to the door trying to catch any noises; strangely he didn't hear a peep.

"Let me try," Zatanna said as she moved past Artemis' side and stood before the door," Robin? Can you let us in?" she called. Again, there was no answer, which caused her some mild panic. She knew that the Boy Wonder was more than capable of handling himself, but the fact was, Robin never really got angry. Well, not so angry that M'gann would have a mini-emotional attack while they were baking.

"It's fine, let me just put in the code," Wally said, giving up all hope of his friend actually letting them in by himself. Zatanna moved aside for Wally to enter the code, as soon as the speedster pushed the green button, the metal doors slid apart with a slight hiss.

The sight of Robin's room made their mouths hang open in shock, except Kaldur and Connor who were barely able to keep their composure. Robin's room was a total mess, it looked like something that they expected from Wally. Papers littered the floor as if a hurricane had torn through the room. There was a small book shelf that was overturned, the thick books strewn across the floor shamelessly. There was glass on the floor where the side lamp had met the rocky wall of his room.

The bed was incredibly neat, the covers pressed down with no creases on it. The black and red pillows were arranged delicately as if Robin hadn't ever slept there. The only creases on the bed were from where Robin sat at the edge, his back facing them. He wasn't moving at all and didn't even acknowledge their presence.

The Team immediately ran to his side, Wally sitting on his right and Zatanna on his left. M'gann had run up to the boy, feeling his sadness, she had gone down on her knees in front of him. Connor stood a little to the back of M'gann with Artemis and Kaldur at his side.

Artemis gasped loudly when she realised that Robin wasn't wearing a mask, or sunglasses. Recognition immediately made its way to her mind as she pinned him as Dick Grayson, but she knew now was not the time, so she held her tongue as everyone also noticed that they could see his eyes.

Wally threw an arm around his best friend's shoulder and hissed in his ear," Dude, where's your glasses?"

He got no answer, his deep blue eyes looking at the phone sitting on his lap. His hands were lying lifelessly on his lap as he stared into nothingness.

Zatanna would have been thrilled if the situation wasn't so serious. She would have given Robin a compliment about his eyes, if he hadn't been sitting on his bed with a blank look on his face.

"Robin…what's wrong?" M'gann asked as she gently nudged the still boy before her, his eyes shining a light blue. She got no answer just like Wally, he just sat there as if he was numb and couldn't feel or hear a thing.

Wally used the arm around his best friend to shake him a bit, since his identity was technically out, Wally used his real name, "Dick? What happened? You know you can tell me."

That seemed to snap the boy out of his trance, he lifted his pained eyes to meet the speedster's as he whispered in a broken voice," He-He…Wally…He…d-died…"

Wally tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he honestly didn't know who Dick was talking about but he knew his past. He knew that Dick couldn't handle another death of someone he cared about, he already had lost so much. It made him wonder deeply, was he talking about Bruce or Alfred, or someone different entirely? But then again, who else was there?

When Zatanna heard the faint words leave Robin's mouth, she reached for his hand as a sign of comfort. She gave it a gentle squeeze, yet she wasn't even acknowledged as Wally hugged his friend tightly.

"Who Dickie? Wally whispered as he rocked the boy back and forth. Dick just sat there, his mind reeling from the conversation he had with the doctor, he felt numb as Wally tried to comfort him, yet he didn't shed a single tear.

Wally then pulled away to look him in the eye, blue met green as the speedster asked, "Dick, you need to tell me."

"…Uncle Rick," Dick whispered in a distant voice.

"Shit," Wally cussed, "I'm so sorry Dick, everything will be fine… remember we're all here for you…" he said as he once again hugged the emotionless boy.

The rest of the Team, not knowing what to do, placed comforting hands on him, hoping that somehow it would end the hurt that was now exposed.

0101

It was overcast day in Gotham City, which was the normal weather for the gloomy city. Moisture hung in the air, the clouds looking as if they were ready to burst, but then again they always gave off false threats. Birds flew from tree to tree, happily chirping as if it was the happiest day of their lives.

The Team stood besides most of the Justice League, everyone clad in their disguises. They stood in the gloomy weather, no sun shining upon them, as they silently regarded the sight before them. They were in Gotham Cemetery, where Dick stood beside a huge black polished coffin. Out of season flowers stood out against the greys of the background.

The Team, after finding out Robin's identity, had learnt about his tragic back story. Their hearts dropped when they realised that Dick's only uncle was now to be buried. With heavy hearts, they had made their way to the cemetery, all dressed appropriately for the funeral and nippy weather of Gotham.

The League members stood together, frowns adorning their faces as they watched the sad sight before them. Dinah and Oliver were huddled together for warmth and comfort, while Bruce stood with Clark, Roy, Barry, Alfred, Diana and John.

The Team stood together as a group, most of their eyes tearing up from the gloom. Zatanna stood beside Artemis, both of them garbed in black dresses with cardigans over their shoulders. Zatanna's icy blue eyes roamed the area of the graveyard, finally falling upon the coffin before her. Artemis felt her heart break when realisation of the situation had hit her, _how could life be so cruel?_ She thought.

Wally looked down at the ground, his red hair falling over his forehead messily. The cold nipped at his nose, turning it a slight red, yet this time, there was no best friend to laugh at him and call him Wally the Red-Nosed Reindeer. The redhead shoved his cold hands into the pockets of his suit pants; he couldn't believe how unfair life could be to one person. Wally felt tears prick his eyes as he thought about everything Dick had gone through in his life, as if that wasn't enough, life had dished out more.

Next to the redheaded speedster, there stood another. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she rubbed them slowly trying to generate some heat. Barbara had put on the black dress that she had worn for her mother's funeral, but with the overcast and impending rain, she wore a thick black coat over it.

When she had heard about Dick's uncle passing away, she demanded that her father drop her off at Wayne Manor. As soon as she burst through her friend's bedroom door, she was met with a worrying sight. Dick sat on the corner of his bed, Bruce had an arm around him, but one look at the billionaires face told her that everything wasn't alright. Bruce had left to give them some privacy, so Barbara had hugged him until his tears finally came. He didn't sob, nor did he cry out. Silent tears just ran down his face as he sat and accepted the hug without saying a word.

Connor tried not to show his feelings, he tried so hard not for anyone to know that the sight of seeing Dick so numb made him uneasy and sad. He shoved one of his hands into his pocket while the other held M'gann close, shielding her from the weather and depressing emotions. He tried to be strong for Dick and the Team, but it was so hard. Why was life so hard on the poor boy?

Kaldur looked onward, his silver eyes piercing as he looked at the Team's youngest. He was wearing a loaned suit with a dark grey scarf wrapped around his gills. The leader of the Team felt as if he had to stay strong, others were relying on him, he couldn't give in to the sadness that now enveloped his whole Team.

M'gann couldn't stand it, the sight and the feeling swirling around her form. She cuddled into Connor's side, tyring to hide from everything. Dick wasn't showing anything, but she could feel everything he could. On the inside, the ebony, blue eyed boy was screaming. His emotions were in discord, and M'gann could only watch as he lived in that hell each passing day.

Dick didn't know what to do. Should he cry out? Should he howl out his frustration? Should he act as if he was okay? He slowly placed one hand inside the pocket of his pants as he used the other to trace the smooth surface of the coffin.

Wally had said everything would be okay, and that they were all there for him. He doubted it, not them, he just doubted that life would probably take them all away from him before they could help him. _I'm too far gone_, he thought as he blinked away tears.

There was no beating around the bush, now he was truly alone. _The higher power up there must really hate me_, he thought bitterly. Truly alone, those two words echoed throughout his head, his eyes glazing over once more. Immediately, he blinked them away, no, he wouldn't cry. Cry for what? For his uncle to come back? For life to be kinder to him? No, he wouldn't cry for that, everything was already done and there was nothing he could do about it. _All I can do is brave everything without feeling anything_, he thought bitterly.

0101

Bruce hugged his ward tightly, not that Dick felt much of it. He looked up, his blue eyes changing their shade due to the vanishing light. Diana and many others also came to hug him, he couldn't feel much, but nevertheless, he kept up his façade as he whispered soft thanks to their words that meant little to nothing.

They walked away, giving the boy some privacy as he stood next to the newly upturned soil. Wally came up to him, he could vaguely hear the supposed comforting words that he just nodded to, his eyes becoming distant. Wally saw that he wasn't helping, he bowed his head and retreated with the rest.

Next came Roy, his words taking little to no effect. Again, he was hugged tightly and kissed on the forehead. Dick didn't budge, he looked down and softly thanked the older, who cast him a sad look, thinking that the ebony didn't catch it. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Dick a smile, which wasn't remotely returned.

Zatanna, seeing the redhead before her, she opted to saying nothing as she hugged her friend tightly. He placed one hand around he waist as the other stayed in his pocket. She knew that a simple hug meant little to nothing now, so, just before she left, she gave his hand a soft squeeze which wasn't returned.

Barbara spoke to him, truthfully Dick didn't hear anything as she whispered soft soothing words to him. Nothing registered in his mind. She stopped abruptly as she understood that he was unfeeling, numbness taking over his being. A sad look enveloped her face as she planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tightly around his neck. He didn't even move, his eyes distant as she pulled away and walked off with a sigh.

Finally, Dick turned away from his retreating best friend. He knelt down to the upturned soil, his mind going back to the day he got the phone call. He had been consumed by rage, all he had thought about was why everyone had left him alone. He had thrown a fit, upturning everything in his wake. Then it set in, the sadness and longing. He vaguely remembered his time with the Team in his room, now it was just a faded memory.

Dick traced his hand over the tombstone, the words cutting into his heart, yet he shielded the emotion from his face. Now would be the last time, the last time he cried for something like this. Next time, he knew he would be too numb to even care.

Slowly, tears started to fall from his eyes as sobs fought its way forth. His whole body wracked from the motion, tear streaks staining his pink tinged skin. The clouds above finally let out the lightening it had been holding back as a cry of pain echoed throughout the lone graveyard.

0101

So yeah, that's basically how I'm feeling right now, so review if you want to and stuff…

-Asha


End file.
